Drops of Venus
by Black Lic0rice
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in a cave during a thunderstorm. Of course Inuyasha puts his foot in his mouth and Kagome ends up running deeper into the cave to discover Inuyasha does have family besides Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

Drops of Venus Chapter 1  
  
By: BoOkWoRm  
  
Kagome looked up at the gathering clouds for what was about the 5th time in a minute.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's going to rain."  
  
"Huh?" He mumbled distractedly.  
  
"I think it's going to rain. Look at the clouds," the miko repeated.  
  
The hanyou looked at her then at the sky and sniffed. It did smell like rain. He had been so preoccupied looking for youkai that he didn't notice the smell of rain. Kagome could practically see the wheels turning behind his amber eyes. If they didn't find a place to stop soon they'd be soaked and while he didn't care much if he got wet Kagome would make a big deal and probably sit him. Conclusion: it was in his best interest to find someplace dry.  
  
"Wait here," he said as he leaped into a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome watched him leap from branch to branch until he reached the top. Inuyasha took one look around and leapt down again. Landing with his back to Kagome, he bent his knees.  
  
"Get on." He didn't sound too happy.  
  
Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back without hesitating but no sooner did her hands grasp around his neck that they were off. They'd only been running for a few seconds when Kagome saw something that made her blood run cold. Inuyasha was heading toward the end of a cliff! Too shocked to speak, Kagome held the terrified scream that threatened to escape her throat. She was pretty sure Inuyasha wouldn't jump if it was really high but seeing as he was on his back she was allowed to worry a little. As Inuyasha jumped off the cliff Kagome felt a drop of rain hit her nose. The wind whipped at her hair and her stomach did flip-flops as she and Inuyasha practically flew through the air. Thump. It came abruptly to an end as they the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you crazy! Warn me before you do things like that!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Feh, weak humans," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Don't make me say it!" Kagome's face turned and interesting shade of red.  
  
"Wench, this is no time to argue with me!"  
  
Thunder clapped and rain began to pour down. Within seconds her shirt was sticking to her skin. Kagome looked at the sky and started shaking from the cold. Had the water not washed away the scent Inuyasha would have smelled fear.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome, we have to get out of the rain," He said almost gently, his features softening.  
  
If Kagome was surprised at his change in attitude she didn't show it and followed him without complaint. They walked in silence until they came to a crack in the side of the cliff. It was wide enough to fit a fairly skinny person. Inuyasha stopped in front of it. (A.N.: It's a little bigger than your monitor.)  
  
"Ya think you can squeeze in?"  
  
She looked at the hole then back at Inuyasha.  
  
" I think so but why?" she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.  
  
"We have to stay in there until the rain stops." He looked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to squeeze into cracks on the side of cliffs during a severe storm  
  
"Have you lost your mind!" Kagome stared at him in disbelief  
  
"It widens out in the back I promise."  
  
She looked at the sky and then at the crack and gave up.  
  
"Alright help me push my pack through." She sounded weary.  
  
"Now who's crazy? There's no way that things gonna fit through there!"  
  
Kagome looked hopelessly from the bag to the crack and gave a small sigh.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why is it that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou always go off together and leave me to deal with you and your ego?" she said in mock exasperation.  
  
"Hey!" eh said with the indignation only 'Yasha can have.  
  
"C'mon lets hurry up I'm of being wet." She shivered.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
Inuyasha picked up the pack turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going with that?" Kagome asked putting one hand on the backpack ready to play tug of war with the hanyou for it.  
  
"Well I have to find a place to put it since we can't put it in there." Inuyasha responded sounding superiorly annoyed.  
  
"Just let me get something first."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
She took out a plastic bag and pushed it through the crack then turned to look at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha had his knees bent ready to leave when:  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah," he nearly growled, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Remember that the ramen's in there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" He growled looking ready to slice the bag in two so he wouldn't have to deal with this.  
  
"Hurry back."  
  
"I can't hurry back if I never leave," he muttered under his breath.  
  
He bent his knees ready to spring but waited for Kagome to stop him again.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Inuyasha, go already."  
  
He didn't even bother to answer just took off. The reincarnated miko smirked evilly to herself. She loved driving him crazy. Kagome put foot through the crack and squeezed through. She took one look around the dark damp cave and was ready to kill Inuyasha. It did widen out but not much. About 4 feet in width at the biggest but it lengthwise it went on so far she couldn't see the end.  
  
She walked towards the back of the cave and took her pajamas out the bag. She changed into some navy blue sweatpants and a T-Shirt that said:  
  
Guys are like dogs: Often cute sometimes sweet but often the demise of you favorite clothes.  
  
Then she took out a small blue sleeping bag. The sleeping bag was from when she and her father went camping once. It was to small for her but she thought if she that unzipped it and opened it so it wasn't folded over she could lie on it. She had to walk around barefoot because she didn't have any other shoes. She put her wet clothes in the plastic bag she had her dry clothes in before and (after opening the sleeping bag) sat down against a wall in the cave to watch for Inuyasha. That's when she first registered the thunder.  
  
The thunder was loud and the lightening was bright and it reminded Kagome of that last time she saw her father. She hadn't liked storms since that night. Suddenly lightening flashed and thunder boomed one right after the other.  
  
'Where is that stupid hanyou?'  
  
As if to answer her question a head popped through the hole. Kagome didn't think she'd ever been happier to see Inuyasha. She could face off demons without batting an eye but thunderstorms were a different story.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
He was soaked to the skin and his shirt was completely drenched, sticking to him like second skin.  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly.  
  
He was sniffing Kagome and she wasn't really noticing because she was relieved that she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Why do you smell scared?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and bowed her head slightly so her bangs shaded her eyes.  
  
"I uh... I don't like thunderstorms."  
  
"You barely get nervous around my brother but there's a thunderstorm and you're as scared as Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to think it was funny because he had this stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"They remind me of the night my father died. It was in a car crash on a night like this and ever since then I've hated storms," Kagome murmured so softly Inuyasha was sure that if he wasn't a hanyou he couldn't have heard it.  
  
"Oh" was all slivered haired demon could say. He knew what cars were there were a lot of them in Kagome's time. He took of his fire rat coat and let it fall to the floor then he took off his shirt and squeezed out the water then tossed on top of the bag that held Kagome's clothes. He stooped down and picked up his fire rat coat and put it on. Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
(A.N.: I REFUSE TO MAKE KAGOME BLUSH LIKE AN IDIOT OVER INUYASHA NOT WANTING TO GO TO SLEEP WET! Thank you and back to the story)  
  
"Inuyasha, why aren't your fire rat clothes wet" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slid down and sat next to her. (A.N.: I don't know if the pants are made from fire rat fur on the show but in my story they are) "Fire rat fur repels water. It doesn't get wet." He said as he lifted up one knee and put his elbow on it. Then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Kagome noticed that the white shirt he always wore was wet even were the fire rat fur was covering it before. She was about to ask when she decided she didn't want to know. Instead she went back to one of her favorite pastimes irritating Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye and looked and her with annoyance.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I dunno but whining makes me feel better."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm cold!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes took off his jacket and placed it on top of her then he went back to the position he was formerly in.  
  
"Inuyasha, but you'll get cold."  
  
"I'll freeze to death if it'll shut you up." (Translation: Keep it the cold doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you.)  
  
"Well, how about we share the coat"  
  
"And how do suppose we do that?" He said dryly, " It's a coat, Kagome. There's no way the thing is wide enough to cover the both of us."  
  
"Well, it's only width that's the problem. Is there anyway we can sit so that width isn't an obstacle."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth split into mischievous grin.  
  
"We could always... nah forget I said anything," he said closing his eyes but the grin never leaving his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking ...no it's a bad idea." His eyes still closed.  
  
"What, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I could always sit on top of you."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched her face looked annoyed but inside she was in an odd way pleasantly surprised. Inuyasha didn't normally act so playful.  
  
"Inuyasha, I should sit you." Kagome said without thinking.  
  
What happened next was most unfortunate. (A.N.: For them that is just about everyone else thinks it's funny.) Instead of falling face first into the ground like he should have, he ended up landing face first into Kagome's lap because he was leaning so far over his shoulder in Kagome's direction when he was teasing her. Kagome's 'EEEEEEEP!' was drowned out by a roll of thunder outside. Inuyasha tried fruitlessly to get up but only managed to move further up Kagome's legs.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop just wait until the spell wears off!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped struggling and a few moments later he felt the spell's magic weakening and pushed himself up. Both of their faces were redder then Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
Minutes passed and neither said anything both lost in their own thoughts until a breeze came in through the crack bringing Kagome back to reality.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly almost as if she was afraid he was asleep.  
  
He grunted to show he was listening.  
  
"I'm still cold," she spoke again in a slightly whiney voice.  
  
That did it. Inuyasha was hungry, cold, wet, very irritated, embarrassed, and frustrated. That wasn't a good combination.  
  
"Would you quit whining!" he shouted, "I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. If don't stop I swear on my mother's grave I don't care if it does mean it'll take forever to find the jewel shards I will kill you."  
  
Inuyasha instantly regretted what he said. He could already smell the salt from Kagome's tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. All of the times he'd made her cry she'd had hurt apparent in her voice but now...it was as cold and emotionless Kikyou's was. He suddenly had the horrible idea of losing Kagome the same way he lost Kikyou. He couldn't imagine his life without Kagome.  
  
It was about then that he realized something he must have been blind not to realize all along. He could live without Kikyou. She could die and he could still imagine living without her but, he couldn't imagine a life without Kagome.  
  
He was so caught up in his realization the he was barely aware of Kagome getting up and walking hurriedly deeper into the cave. When he finally noticed she was missing it was too late to call out to her. He was about to get up when a scream pierced the silence of the cave.  
  
Still numb from what he had concluded moments before it took him precious seconds to realize that the scream belonged to Kagome but one his incredibly slow brain made the connection he was off like hell was at his heels Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed.  
  
As Inuyasha ran down the narrow passageway the only thing he could imagine was Kagome's limp, lifeless body covered with the scent of fear all because of him. If anything happened to Kagome he knew he couldn't live with himself. The scent of fear and salt covered the walls of the cave and Inuyasha was beginning to doubt if he would ever reach her when the narrow passageway suddenly opened up to become on of the most magnificent rooms he had ever seen and having been a curious half demon who'd spent some of the years where he was most curiousin the royal demon court of Japan he had seen a lot of beautiful rooms before. (A.N.: It'll be explained later) It was easily four times the size of Kagome's house. From where he was standing the room was longer in with than in length and the walls were made of marble and the floor of gold with every jewel you think of encrusted in patters. The roof was in the shape of a dome and had the fight scenes of famous demons but that wasn't what caught Inuyasha's eye. In the center of the dome where the ceiling reached highest was a picture of him fighting against a demon that he recognized but couldn't quite place. He stared at his likeness trying to figure out who the other demon was when a voice brought him out his daydream.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" the voice was female and it came from what looked like a golden throne next to a bigger golden throne mounted on a foot high golden platform with a purple canvas made from what looked like silk that he hadn't noticed before. "Is-is that you?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and found three different scents coming from the room besides his own. One belonged to and unconscious Kagome, another belong to a panther youkai sitting by the edge of the platform one paw on Kagome's stomach keeping her where she was the last one belonged smelled a lot like him only... different it was a familiar scent that made him feel safe. If it smelled like him it must be an Inu- youkai but very few Inu- youkai had ever made him feel safe. Momentarily pushing thoughts of Kagome aside he concentrated on the scent.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It IS you!" the voice called back.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to think as the thing sitting on the throne jumped out and tackled him. While he fell he closed his eyes and didn't open them again until after he had hit the ground. The first thing he saw where two green eyes looking at him from about and inch away. Then he did the only thing he could think of: he yelled and shoved whatever what was on him off, rolled over, and stood up in a battle stance Tetsusaiga ready. Apparently, the panther didn't like it when its master was threatened because it got off Kagome, who was still unconscious, and turned toward Inuyasha baring its fangs.  
  
"Stop it, Dajali." Said the youkai that had charged at Inuyasha, and then she turned toward our favorite hanyou. "Inu, don't tell me you don't remember me."  
  
Then she, for it definitely was a she, pouted.  
  
'Wait' Inuyasha thought. 'I know that pout'  
  
"Emerald!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Emerald was the exact opposite of Inuyasha but she was almost exactly the same. She had long waist-length black hair, bright green eyes, two black dog ears were perched at the top of her head and instead of having a light complexion like most Inu-youkai she had olive colored skin. (A.N.: for all of those geniuses out there that don't know olives are NOT green they are kind of brown) She was wearing what looked like a purple bikini top with golden lining and a purple band around her hips with different colored pieces of see through fabric that reached her ankles. She had bracelets around her ankles and wrists and a belt that hung loosely around her hips made from golden coins. (A.N.: Think Gypsy/Belly Dancer/Genie)  
  
"Emerald!" he exclaimed as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and pulled her fiercely into a hug.  
  
"It's been too long Yasha." She said as she put her arms around him.  
  
At that precise moment, Kagome woke up only to find Inuyasha with his arms yet another girl. She sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, if this is another psycho ex-girlfriend out to drag you to hell I'm going back home and you can find your own shards."  
  
The voice of once-unconscious girl startled the two. Emerald was the first to recover.  
  
"Ha! He wishes."  
  
"Yea, he's too much of a jerk." Kagome said pointedly glaring at the hanyou.  
  
"He's not actually bad looking... but he's nothing compared to his brother." Emerald winked at her, prompting her to play along. "Have you ever met him?"  
  
While Inuyasha was worrying over Kagome's answer Kagome had decided that Inuyasha deserved a little teasing.  
  
"Several times and let me tell you if he ever needed a Shikon detector I'd be like 'Inuyasha who?' That guy is FINE!"  
  
"Fine is an understatement he's downright yummy!"  
  
"WHAT!! You took think SESSHOUMARU looks better then me!" he bellowed at Kagome.  
  
They took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course not Yasha" gasped Emerald. "Sesshoumaru looks like a girl!"  
  
"Ever wondered what he'd look like in pig tails!" Kagome stopped giggling long enough to say that then started in a whole new fit.  
  
Even Inuyasha had to chuckle at this mental image. That's how Inuyasha's uncle found them.  
  
When the door behind the canvas opened the panther identified as Dajali, who had been silent through the entire exchange, leapt up to greet the figure. None of them noticed the king until it was too late.  
  
"Would someone care to explain to me what you find so amusing?"  
  
The laughter immediately ceased and Emerald and Inuyasha who were standing a good ten feet away from Kagome dropped to their knees. Kagome saw them and mimicked their actions. The silver haired youkai, that resembled Sesshoumaru in a gold instead of white kimono and a majestic crown of rubies, ignored Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"You in the red! Why do you smell so familiar?"  
  
"It is my cousin, your nephew, Inu- the lesser Lord Inuyasha." Emerald answered  
  
"Inuyasha, it has been far too long." The demon answered with a hint of regret in his voice. He then turned his eyes on Emerald. "Emerald why aren't you wearing your tiara."  
  
"Um. It fell off?"  
  
"Then I suggest you put it back on"  
  
Emerald sighed and her shoulders slumped defeated.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said as she walked back to put on a simple golden tiara embedded with emeralds.  
  
Then his attention turned to Kagome who was still kneeling and very nervous.  
  
"And who is this creature." The king asked his eyes filled with inquisitive suspicion.  
  
Emerald's head whipped around. She had forgotten about Kagome!  
  
"Father's that's uh...Inuyasha's mate!  
  
If this sucks tell me. If anything's misspelled tell me. If you think you could put something in there a better way tell me. If someone sounds OOC tell me. Anything you could think of to make this fic better TELL ME!!!!!!! Flame me if you want but don't write you suck at this stop writing tell me why you have to tell me why you think it sucks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Drops of Venus Chapter 2  
  
By: Bookworm  
  
I forgot to put this in last chapter:  
  
To anyone who cares: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I wish I did but alas it was not meant to be. :: Sniff Sniff::  
  
Kagome had the good sense to stay quiet and keep her head down, but we all know that Inuyasha doesn't posses that sense so he stood up and looked like he was about to explode. If looks could kill Emerald wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily the kings eyes were on Kagome.  
  
"Oh really." He said while circling her.  
  
"Is this true?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes." She responded after a moment's hesitation and quick glance at Emerald, her voice almost squeaking. She could almost feel the youkai's stare on her back. That guy was really creepy!  
  
"Why a human, Inuyasha?" He stopped his pacing and focused his amber gaze on his nephew.  
  
Inuyasha, who was obviously planning ways to make his cousin suffer, answered through gritted teeth and said the only thing he could think of "She's not just an ordinary human. She's a miko and she can sense something I'm looking for." His glare never leaving Emerald, who was feigning innocence...she was good too.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"The shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The Shikon Shards?" the King said not bothering to conceal his interest.  
  
Kagome snuck a glance at the king, whose name she had yet to find out, and gasped. He had a Shikon shard embedded in his crown behind one of the rubies. Kagome looked back down at the floor as the king turned his head toward he again.  
  
"Rise, Lady... what is her name?"  
  
"Kagome," Replied Emerald.  
  
"Lady Kagome. Emerald, her to Inutasho's old guest room."  
  
"Yes, sir." She motioned for Kagome to follow her.  
  
Emerald, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Dajali began to walk out the door behind the platform.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'd like a word with you." His uncle's stern voice stopped him.  
  
Inuyasha froze for a second and looked at Kagome, who looked back nervously. Kagome would be fine if she was with Emerald. He nodded his head at Kagome indicating for her to follow Emerald. He watched them go before turning toward his uncle who as looking at him like a child who'd gotten caught stealing a cookie.  
  
"Inuyasha, if Lady Kagome is your mate why haven't you marked her?" His tone was accusing. The king might not have been as young as he used to be but he was as sharp as ever.  
  
'Damn it! I was hoping he wouldn't notice.' He mentally cursed. Uncharacteristically he had already thought about this and could only hope the old king's nose wasn't what it used to be.  
  
"Emerald uh... didn't know Kagome was my mate. She just ...assumed she was." He mentally cringed All right it wasn't an award winning excuse but it was the best he could on short notice.  
  
The king's eyebrows furrowed obviously having believed Inuyasha's really bad lie. Alright so maybe he wasn't as sharp as he used to be.  
  
"Then you had better mark her before you leave her again." The older demon said in a serious tone.  
  
"Why?" the hanyou asked confused for a moment.  
  
"Kagome is... not unattractive for a human and she would not be safe near so many youkai unless she was mated. She can go where she pleases and not have to worry. It's like... you always being there without having to be."  
  
"Oh." was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
The king sighed as he watched Inuyasha stare into space and fight an internal battle. Kagome wasn't going to like the idea of Inuyasha marking her much but she wouldn't be too pleased at the idea of Inuyasha following her around all the time. Either way Kagome was not going to be happy. Might as well take advantage of it and make sure Kouga can't claim her.  
  
"Inuyasha, follow their scents until you find a room with your family crest on the door in red. Kagome and possibly Emerald will be in there." Came his uncle's voice snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly as he began to walk out the door. Then he looked back like he'd forgotten something.  
  
"Good night, Uncle Shinto."  
  
*********************  
  
After walking through the door, they were met with a hallway that was just as grand as the room they had just been in made entirely of marble and silver. There were doors lining the hallway. The first door to the right said Kitchen. The one two the left said Guests. Both were plain wooden doors with words carved into them. Then there were two more doors on either side or the hallway each with a symbol and a cardinal direction carved in a different color. North and east were on the left south and west were on the right. West was red. South was Green. North was blue. East was yellow. Then at the end of the hall was with a combination of the crests in purple. It was pretty small for a castle.  
  
"Inuyasha's mate?" Kagome said raising her eyebrows as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey! I'm doing you both a favor. Even though Inuyasha is a hanyou he's pretty close to the throne. He'd have had female youkai that want to be queen dripping off him before tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean king?"  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" Emerald asked with curious green eyes.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Well in Japan there are four youkai lords that oversee a section of Japan. Inuyasha's father oversaw the western section. Above them is the king, my father, who they all report to. His job is mainly to keep peace between the other lords not an easy job let me tell you. I've grown up around all of them and Inuyasha's dad was by far my favorite. Everybody else always wanted things their way. Uncle Taisho was always willing to negotiate and things usually went his way. Real persuasive that guy- here we are."  
  
They reached the mahogany door with west on it and Emerald opened it and gestured for Kagome to walk in. Kagome entered the room and looked around in awe. The ceiling reached about 15 ft high. To her left were some mahogany drawers further on a king-size brass canopy bed with a transparent red fabric over it. On each side of the bed was a nightstand. To her right a mahogany table with two plushy red armchairs on either side past that was a door Emerald later explained was a bathroom. At the end of the room was a walk in closet of sorts that Kagome found out had a wall made of mirrors.  
  
"Wow!" was all Kagome could get out.  
  
Emerald smiled and sat Indian - style on a throw rug in the middle of the room.  
  
"This to be the room Inuyasha's parents shared." Said the hanyou with a smile as though she was reminiscing. "Have a seat." She said patting the floor next to her.  
  
Kagome sat down still looking like she didn't believe what she saw. She turned back to Emerald and asked something that had been bothering her since they walked in. "Why were you so surprised to see Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou's grin faltered.  
  
"Both of Inuyasha's parents were dead by the time he was four. After that we just lost track of him. He became impossible to trace. There were sightings of him here and there and that's the only reason we knew he was still alive."  
  
"You two were really close weren't you?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.  
  
Emerald nodded picking at the carpet. Then her head snapped up and she looked Kagome in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, promise me that you won't wander around the palace by yourself."  
  
"...Why not?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's almost time for the youkai-mating season and the only females that are safe are the mated ones. If by any chance Inuyasha asks you to let him mark you. Let him. My father wants you both to stay and he gets what he wants. Inuyasha marking you is the best thing to do. Trust me."  
  
Kagome looked slightly shocked at the revelation.  
  
"W-what would he do?"  
  
Emerald hesitated and was about to say that maybe Inu should tell her but one look at Kagome's anxious face and though screw it. " He'd bite you at the base of your neck then slit open his wrist and drop some of his blood into bite. If you cut yourself and drip some of your blood into the cut on his wrist it'll help keep him under control for the two weeks of the season."  
  
She watched as Kagome processed the information.  
  
"What do you mean 'keep him under control'."  
  
Emerald grinned. "He's a full grown hanyou during the mating season you figured it out."  
  
Kagome blushed and Emerald had to fight to contain her laughter at the younger girl's embarrassment.  
  
"So are you gonna let him?"  
  
At that moment the door opened and Inuyasha slunk into the room glaring daggers at his cousin.  
  
"Thanks a lot Emerald now he wants me to mark her."  
  
"I knew he would. That's why I called Kagome your mate." Emerald said cheerfully.  
  
He stared at her for a second in disbelief. Then he found his voice again, poor innocent demon ears within a mile radius didn't stand a chance.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" he yelled.  
  
"BECAUSE THE MATING SEASON IS COMING UP, BAKA!" she yelled louder. She then relaxed and calmly stated: "and if she's going tot be traveling with a hanyou who's just as affected be the thing as everybody else in the middle of youkai infested forest she's better be mated.  
  
Inuyasha stood there a second as if processing the words.  
  
"No! I forgot. It wouldn't have been a good idea for Kagome to stay here under regular circumstances but now!!!"  
  
"Exactly how bad is this?" Kagome asked timidly. She had an idea of how bad it was.  
  
"In Inu's eyes, worse than the new moon bad." Emerald's genki personality just never let up.  
  
"Okay." Said Kagome now thoroughly frightened.  
  
"I just finished telling Kagome about the whole marking thing my jobs done so I'ma go crash and you guys can figure this out. Bye!"  
  
With that she was gone leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in less than comfortable silence. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"How much did she tell you?"  
  
"Just the ritual." She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"...And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Do you agree?"  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and thought for a second.  
  
"I don't suppose I have much of a choice. Go ahead." She said pulling her hair to one side exposing her neck to him.  
  
Inuyasha just marveled at how much she trusted him even after what he'd said. He hadn't ever met a person who trusted as easily as Kagome. He moved forward hesitantly and put one hand on her upper arm and one on the opposite shoulder. He bared his fangs and blushing slightly let his fangs graze her skin and he felt her shiver and couldn't help but smirked. He gave her arm a squeeze and Kagome shut her eyes as his fangs swiftly pierced her skin. Her body tensed up as pain shot through her shoulder. She felt the fangs pull out and Inuyasha lift his head. She opened her eyes in time to see Inuyasha nick at his wrist with a claw. Then he put it over her necks and squeezed and a drop of blood fell into the bite mark. Kagome felt the wound begin to heal the instant the blood touched her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she spoke timidly  
  
"Hm?" he answered still watching the blood on her neck.  
  
"Do you want to put my blood in the cut on you wrist."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her shocked beyond belief. The girl was going for sainthood. She had to be. He would never understand her. After all the times that he hurt her that he insulted her, she was still willing to hurt herself for him. She still trusted him. All she ever did was... care about him and never ask for anything in return. It was a strange concept to him, everyone always wanted something so being wary of it he hurt her but she still cared. The thought made his ears droop. He lowered his face so that his bangs shaded his eyes so that Kagome couldn't see the amber orbs filled with regret.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned worry etched all over face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Why?" was the only answer she got.  
  
"Why what?" Kagome was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Why do you care so much? Why is it that even after I hurt you, you still trust me?"  
  
"Because... I-Because you're my friend. Because I care about you, the same way I care about Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaedae, and even Kirara." She said managing to smile a little moving closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Inuyasha, it does hurt for a while. It hurts a lot. I know you don't mean it but still."  
  
Her voice trailed off and Inuyasha heard the pain in her voice and smelled the salt from her tears. Then for an instant Inuyasha understood how she felt. They were mates so he could feel her pain. His eyes widened at how much he hurt her. Then he made a decision: she wouldn't be hurt anymore. He embraced her as if he were clinging to life itself. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha." She mumbled. "Do you want some of my blood or not?"  
  
"No, it'll hurt you."  
  
She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be stupid. I've been hurt a lot worse than a small cut. Go ahead" she said holding out her hand to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes now hurry up! I'm tired."  
  
With that he took the hand extended to him and made a horizontal cut on her index finger just deep enough to bleed. Kagome never flinched. She put her finger over the rapidly healing wound and held it there for a few seconds while gravity took it's toll on the blood droplet. The blood hit the wound and it instantly finished healing.  
  
"We're mated." Inuyasha said in amazement. "Ya know when I first met you, you were that last person I ever thought would become my mate. I mean you were down there in the list with Kaedae."  
  
"Would you rather have ended up with her?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'd rather take my chances with the crazy time traveling girl."  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn.  
  
"Man, am I tired."  
  
"Yeah me too. Inuyasha said.  
  
'Which is weird because I slept a lot last night and I shouldn't be.' He thought as they both turned toward the bed.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Kagome stop and stare at the bed like it had grown a head.  
  
"Um. Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we are not sleeping in the same bed."  
  
"Why not?" he asked confused. "Mates sleep together." He stated firmly.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whined.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. You can either sleep with me or you can sleep in an arm chair." He said pointing to them to emphasize his point."  
  
Then without a second thought he put Tetsusaiga on the floor next to him and flopped down on the bed, lay down on his back and closed his eyes, his arms pillowing his head. After a few seconds of debating in her head, Kagome, with much reluctance laid down on her side her back to Inuyasha with a decent amount of space between them; the fire rat coat spread over her. This didn't last very long because at around six the next morning a servant who came to clean the bathroom reported to Emerald that they were lying down chest to back with Inuyasha's arm draped over Kagome's waist.  
  
Alright I noe that since this is already written it shouldn't take that long to edit it but I 've run into a few goo stories lately and I've gotten sidetracked not to mention I've got a load of new books I have to tear myself away from to read add that to the play I'm in having rehersal all the time and the homework my teachers are giving me and now I have to do living stations(reenactment of the stations of the cross) and I'm a lazy bum that's going into withdrawal from lack of ramen (gave it up 4 lent) and I'm just too tired or too busy or to sumthing to do this but hey I'm trying  
  
Sen Taro-Taisensei - Thanks making a character sound like themselves is harder than I thought it would be. I haven't heard of that fic you mentioned I tend to stick to Inu/Kag stories the title similarities are scary. If I can find it I'll read it.  
  
Jessica - My sister's name is Jessica. O_o Kagome didn't sit him because she does that on a regular basis for stuff Inuyasha does on a regular basis. He doesn't threaten her with death like that on a regular basis I felt she should do something she doesn't normally but I'm glad u liked the story.  
  
Daaku Tennotsukai- yup she a hanyou her mother was a human I would thought the dog ears gave that away... well I suppose if you'd watch the jinsei (or whatever his name is) episode of Inu you'd disagree but I have a hard time making people ugly wimpy when I write glad u like the story  
  
madin_of_tv- I'm sorry I couldn't figure out anther way to get Inuyasha pissed enough to yell at her  
  
Hyperchica11- I'm so sorry see I wrote this story awhile ago and I was looking through my folders when I saw it and I reread and...I realized how much it sucked so I went and rewrote it and I'm going to see if I can get my lazy ass to write a chapter that wasn't there before because it just got left kinda hung but that's not the point the point is that I'm infinitely sorry and the only reason I got up to write this chapter was because I felt so bad that u had to wait so ima try to make it worth the wait  
  
Ja! Worm-Chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Drops of Venus Chapter 3  
  
By: BoOkWoRm  
  
Okay I'm back sorry for the wait I was on vacation and I got lazy... I noe I noe bad excuse so with out further a due- Chapter 3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling very warm and content but she didn't know why until she opened her eyes and saw a red... something draped over her. Memories of the night before flooded back to her, Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate and she had accepted and now she was in the hideout of Inuyasha's uncle... the king of the youkai in Japan and he had jewel shard embedded in his head. On top of all that thy didn't know where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were. Oh today was gonna be fun!  
  
"Inuyasha," she said through a yawn while turning around. "Inuyasha, wake up."  
  
His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.  
  
That's odd. He never sleeps this much, she thought, so concerned with Inuyasha's strange behavior that she overlooked the lack of space between their faces. She shook him again.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up."  
  
He muttered something incoherent then turned around. Kagome felt something slide off her waist when Inuyasha moved. Her face went slightly pink as she realized what it was. Apparently they had unconsciously moved closer during the night and Inuyasha had draped his arm around her. Well, she mentally sighed, at least she knew he wasn't dead.  
  
She was peering over Inuyasha's shoulder at his face when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked but, to her relief, there was nothing moving there. Figuring that she imagined it, Kagome got back to work on the task at hand: waking up Inuyasha.  
  
After several minutes of fruitless shaking and whispering, Kagome was contemplating splashing water from the bathroom on him when she saw the movement again. Turning her head she stubbornly insisted to herself that she didn't imagine it so she sat there quietly for a few minutes staring at the space by the back of Inuyasha's head willing the nuisance to show itself. She had almost given up and concluded that she was loosing her mind when Inuyasha's ears twitched and she found her culprit. Suddenly an mischievous grin appeared on her face.  
  
She figured she might as well this was a once, no, she corrected herself, twice in lifetime opportunity.  
  
Silently she reached over and gave Inuyasha's ears a little squeeze.  
  
'I think they're softer than I remember. Of course being pinned to a tree for 50 wouldn't be great on fur.' She thought wryly. 'He must have washed them and that made them softer or something. I haven't touched them since the first time I saw him after all.'  
  
She sat up so the ears would be easier to reach and began rubbing the base of them contentedly. This continued for several minutes and somewhere along the way Inuyasha began purring much to Kagome's delight.  
  
'Kawaii! But as much fun as this is I have to stop and Inuyasha has to wake up'  
  
She put her mouth right by his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to wake up now. The ramen's ready and Shippou's gonna eat it all."  
  
No reaction. That always worked even when he was unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's here and he's going to steal the Tetsusaiga."  
  
(A.N. : Did I forget to mention that he put it next to the bed before he went to sleep. Hehehe)  
  
Nothing. Kagome was beginning to think he was dead. Okay this calls for something drastic. She knew that she was going to regret this later but it had to be done.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyou's here and to tell you she's gonna join forces with Naraku."  
  
She sat up, closed her eyes, and waited for the string of curses that she was sure would follow but they never came. Still stunned she said the only other thing she could think that would bother the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga's here and he invited me to go stay with him. I'm leaving."  
  
His eyes snapped open filled with anger and... panic?  
  
"Like hell you are," He said sitting up. "You're mated to me remember!"  
  
Kagome was still in shock from him not paying attention to the Kikyou thing but when he woke up like that at the mention of her leaving she was prepared to bet the Shikon Shards to Naraku that she was dreaming.  
  
It was about then that Inuyasha realized he'd been tricked. He turned about five different colors before settling on a very pretty shade of pink. Luckily it was about that time that Emerald decided that they had slept for far too long and barged into the room.  
  
"What are people still doing in bed? I would it expect it from Kagome maybe but Inu shame on you I've been up for hours. It's almost 3 o'clock!  
  
Emerald was dressed the same as the day before and (Kagome noticed) she wasn't wearing that tiara her father made a fuss about.  
  
"Actually I've been up for a while. I spent the last half an hour trying to get Inuyasha to wake up." Said Kagome  
  
"The trick is to whisper 'Sesshoumaru's coming' in his ear. He'll be up, dressed, and running before you can blink."  
  
"I tried that. He didn't even roll over." She said getting up und stretching.  
  
"Damn, Yasha," she said turning her head toward him. "When was the last time you had a full night sleep and don't you dare tell me the last new moon."  
  
"Nope didn't sleep then either. I spent the whole night trying to get him to stay awake because he'd been poisoned by a spider youkai." Kagome appeared to have adopted Emerald's attitude.  
  
(A.N. I dunno if that works out right chronologically with them meeting Miroku and Sango –I'm pretty sure Shippou was there- if it isn't I'm sorry)  
  
Inuyasha put the fire rat coat on and attached the Tetsusaiga to his waist while he talked.  
  
"I spent 50 years pinned to a goddamn tree sleeping if there is one thing I've had enough of it's sleep."  
  
'Huh?' Emerald mouthed shooting a look to Kagome who mouthed back 'don't ask'.  
  
"If you two are done I have to go find Kirara and the others."  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember why I'm here." Said Emerald.  
  
"There's a monk, and a baby kitsune in the throne room. The monk wasn't too happy to say the least because we had to put a fire cat youkai and a youkai exterminator that were with them in the dungeon. They all say that the fire cat tracked you down and they're sure you're here. I said I'd come check."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other once and took off. Miroku was not going to hold out on using the air rip if he wasn't sure Sango was safe.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Emerald protested not far behind  
  
Inuyasha ran down the long hallway towards the throne room Kagome at his heels. They ran what seemed like a mile before they reached the door that led to the throne room. Inuyasha flung it open to see Miroku on his left struggling against four of the palace guards. Miroku relaxed considerably when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. The guards took this opportunity to knock him unconscious. The sound of a body falling to the ground distracted a guard that was oddly enough fighting another.  
  
The guard saw Kagome and let out a familiar squeal as he turned to hurl himself at her but the other guard was faster and the kitsune/guard was knocked out. As soon as he hit the floor the disguise fell and before them lay an unconscious Shippou.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome ran toward him only to be stopped by a guard.  
  
"Hey let me go!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass without Sir Inuyasha's consent."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
The guard looked as though Kagome had just asked him why he was wearing clothes.  
  
"Because he is male." He said simply.  
  
Kagome looked positively furious at this.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll yell at you about this later but for now tell him to let me go!"  
  
Inuyasha figured he'd get off with a just a few bruises if he let her do wat she wanted. He had never seen Kagome so mad. He was willing to bet the Tetsusaiga that her eyes were gonna turn red.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Kagome rushed to Shippou without another word. She picked him up and placed him in her lap.  
  
"Shippou," she whispered stroking the fur on his head that was matted with blood where he had hit his head, "Are you okay?"  
  
When Shippou didn't respond, Kagome glared daggers at the guards.  
  
"Dajali," came Emerald's voice.  
  
The beautiful panther, which had been sitting lazily by, the king until Emerald walked in got up and walked dutifully to her side. Now both were walking cautiously towards Kagome and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome," Emerald said in a gentle tone. "Dajali has healing properties in his saliva. If you let him lick Shippou the wound on his head will heal faster."  
  
Kagome raised her head and looked emerald in the eye for a long moment (Emerald never blinking) before moving her arms so Dajali could access Shippou's head.  
  
Dajali licked Shippou and the expression on his face grew more relaxed so Kagome calmed down. While everyone's eyes were glued on Kagome, Miroku began to regain consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
'That hurt almost as much as Sango's boomerang' the monk thought with a chuckle.  
  
"Sango!" he yelled and all the eyes of the conscious in the hall turned toward him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go I'd ramble on about something but I'm too tired gonna go get some sleep  
  
Ja! ^_^  
  
BoOkWoRm aka Michie Moosh 


	4. Chapter 4

Drops of Venus  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: BoOkWoRm  
  
Okay I'm back here's the chapter hope u like it :)  
  
"Sango!" he yelled and all the eyes of the conscious in the hall turned toward him. Inuyasha recovered first.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, houshi, but she ain't here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I see that now, Inuyasha, but where is she?" Miroku said with as much patience as he could possibly have and even then his voice was strained.  
  
Emerald cleared her throat.  
  
"She's downstairs in the dungeons with that cat demon."  
  
Miroku stood up and picked up his staff, which had fallen to the floor when he was knocked out. Then with the politeness only Miroku could have in a situation like this, turned to Emerald and said:  
  
"Then could you, fair maiden, be so kind as to direct me to her."  
  
Emerald widened her eyes in mock amazement." I didn't believe it possible but there are still cute guys with manners."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. Emerald turned and glared daggers at him. "Which is more than I can say for my moron of a cousin. I'd be happy to. Please follow me and excuse the less than warm welcome my father's guards gave you but you can never be too careful nowadays."  
  
She walked over to the door behind the throne but instead of going through it she walked right past it and a few feet from the brass knob began poking at the wall as though searching for something.  
  
She apparently found it because she let out a small 'aha' and applied pressure to the spot. Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha, who had snuck up behind Miroku - Kagome with Shippou in her arms- during Emeralds search, looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I don't remember that being there." Stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Newly built. It's a laundry shoot." With those parting words she dove in headfirst.  
  
Miroku hesitated for a moment before remembering that Sango was supposed to be in that direction. He dove without a second thought.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"Isn't it a little odd that a laundry shoot would be in a throne room?" Kagome wondered out loud staring at the shoot.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "This is whole place is really weird. It's supposed to be a hideout. There are trapdoors and secret passages hidden all over the place. This one probably doubles as a laundry shoot."  
  
"Oh... so are you going down the shoot or not?"  
  
"Ladies first," Said the hanyou simply while gesturing toward the shoot. A grin graced his face.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I would go first but I'd squash Shippou when I land I need u to catch him at the bottom."  
  
"But-"  
  
The now awake Shippou jumping out of Kagome's arms, running over to the shoot yelling, "slide" and jumping in on his back and headfirst cut Inuyasha short.  
  
(A.N.: that is OOC of Shippou but it's late and I'm lazy.)  
  
They could here him giggling all the way down.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"I thought he was unconscious." Said Kagome.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I can't believe he slid down like that."  
  
"That's nothing." Inuyasha boasted.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you would slide down like that." Kagome said her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah I would."  
  
"Go on then."  
  
Inuyasha put this stupid macho smirk on his face that annoyed Kagome to no end and strutted over to the shoot and threw himself down in the same style as Shippou.  
  
The instant he was out of sight an evil smirk graced Kagome's lips  
  
"Sucker!" she yelled as she threw herself down the shoot but on her stomach face first.  
  
Kagome felt as though she were on Inuyasha's back as she nearly flew through the twisting shoot. It was pitch black and Kagome enjoyed the exhilarating feeling for about 10 seconds until she saw a light at the end. She flew out of the end and on top of everyone's favorite hanyou. When Kagome opened her eyes (having squeezed them shut on the way down) her face was centimeters away from Inuyasha's. She was still panting from the ride down but took no notice of it. All that she could think about was the fact that she was lying on top of Inuyasha and her lips were approximately half an inch away from his. The thing was he hadn't pushed her off yet.  
  
'Probably forgot who I a-'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha leaning up slightly and capturing her lips with his. At first Kagome was too shocked to do anything but freeze that got Inuyasha a little worried but as soon as she responded the hanyou was happier than the first time he ate ramen.  
  
They were so caught up in each other that unbeknownst to them they had an audience. Emerald, Shippou, and even Miroku stopped worrying about Sango and Kirara to watch, with their jaws pretty much on the floor, what looked like Kagome and Inuyasha making out in a pile of dirty laundry. Emerald remembered Shippou and covered his eyes. Now normally the kit would have protested and moved away but Kagome was like his mom. Put yourself in his place! Kagome pulled back to look at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes. Inuyasha looked like a scared puppy. Absolutely terrified of Kagome's reaction, he looked for a possible route of escape.  
  
'She's gonna sit me into next week.'  
  
Kagome caught the panicked look in his eyes and decided to reassure him that she wasn't mad and tapped his lips with hers. Now it was Kagome's turn to be anxious, maybe she had misread the look on his face. Her doubts were reassured when Inuyasha's face cracked into the most genuine smile she had ever seen on him. Kagome couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
That's when someone started clapping. It turned out to be Emerald, who had forgotten about Shippou. She couldn't ever remember ever seeing her cousin that genuinely happy. Emerald was soon joined by Miroku and then even Shippou but if they standing on their heads doing the hula he probably would have joined in too.  
  
"That was so cute!" Emerald added faking tears.  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard the noise. Inuyasha already know they were there he had just decided to ignore them.  
  
Kagome rolled off Inuyasha whilst turning an interesting shade of orangish red.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.  
  
"The whole time, You guys were just too busy to notice." Emerald answered as she helped Kagome stand up. Inuyasha glared at anyone who looked at him.  
  
"If no one else has any objections I'd like to find Sango." Said Miroku  
  
"Whoops guess I forgot about her. Inuyasha, pick Shippou up I think you guys have scarred him for life." Inuyasha got up and tucked Shippou under his arm. The kit still didn't move. Inuyasha shrugged it off. He'd get over it. Right now he wasn't worried about Shippou. He was concerned about Kagome. She seemed embarrassed that she had kissed him.  
  
'Of course she did you're a hanyou. Who wouldn't be ashamed of you?' A voice in his head taunted him.  
  
Inuyasha tried to suppress the voice but it kept nagging at him. One question haunted his mind as Emerald led them through a on the right side of the room. Is she ashamed of me?  
  
The door led to a flight of old unstable looking wooden stairs. As they descended down the steps all of them groped at the wall to their right. The little light that the torches lining the wall every few feet made things even more difficult. When the finally reached the bottom of the steps (first Emerald then Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha with Shippou) the sight wasn't pleasant. The cells went on for a good distance each one the same: bitterly cold, dark, and depressing. Miroku moved forward looking for Sango leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the back. Kagome trembled so violently Inuyasha gave her a worried look.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She nodded without looking at him. Inuyasha didn't buy it.  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
He was about to question her further when he felt Shippou wiggling under his arm. One look at the kit's terrified face told him that the baby kitsune wanted Kagome so he handed him to the miko without a second thought.  
  
Kagome obviously was happier holding Shippou and Shippou seemed thoroughly happy at being in his surrogate mother's arms.  
  
During that little exchange, Emerald walked about halfway down until she came to a specific cell. She proceeded to take off one of her rings and use it as a key. The cell door creaked as it opened. Miroku stepped inside to find Sango in her exterminator suit curled up with a transformed Kirara in the corner. Sango's closed eyes and deep breaths told him that she was asleep but her furrowed forehead told him that her dreams weren't pleasant. Miroku wasn't surprised she was asleep they had been up all night riding Kirara. The only one that had slept was Shippou. Kirara was awake and alert having apparently been told to wake her mistress if anyone came into the cell she licked her companion's face until her eyes opened sleepily. Her eyebrows furrowed at being awakened.  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting you out." He answered simply. "Can you stand?"  
  
"Yes. Did you find Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"They're waiting for us as we speak. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked watching her struggle to stand.  
  
"They threw me in here and I landed on my hip I think it might be bruised but don't worry I'll be-"  
  
She didn't get to finish because Miroku had picked her up bridal style. Then he proceeded to walk out of the cell Kirara behind him. Sango was too tired to argue so she buried her face in his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Okay there it is. The 4th chapter of the revised Drops of Venus hope enjoyed it leave me one if u did if u didn't kiss my ass cuz I don't care. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drops of Venus Chapter 5  
  
By: BoOkWoRm  
  
Okiez I'm back with the 5th chapter of Drops of Venus. I know no one really wants to read this so on with the story. As always don't forget to review.  
  
Sango's eyes fluttered open to see Miroku and Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed she was in. Kagome was holding a sleeping Shippou. She started to sit up when Inuyasha and Emerald walked in the door with Kirara at their feet.  
  
"He said they can stay." The hanyou said as he sat down Indian style in the corner. "Nice to see your up, Sango"  
  
Immediately everyone but Inuyasha, who closed his eyes, turned to look at Sango.  
  
"Sango! Your awake." Said Kagome looking over at her.  
  
"Yea." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in one of the guest rooms of the castle." Answered Emerald. "The nicest one as an apology from my father. Then again he doesn't have much of a choice it's the only usable one the rest are being redecorated."  
  
After that everyone sat in a somewhat awkward silence. At least they did until Kagome remembered something.  
  
"Inuyasha, where did you leave my bag when we slipped in through the crack."  
  
"With a friend of mine."  
  
Kagome looked at him in slight shock. The anti-social Inuyasha had bothered to make a friend. Quickly recovering, Kagome started inquiring about her bag again.  
  
"Can we go get it?"  
  
"We?" Inuyasha remarked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes WE, Inuyasha, I still have to talk to you."  
  
"Feh" was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.  
  
"If you guys are gonna leave you better do it soon. Inuyasha you know my father's gonna wanna ask you about your choice in companions. This is the perfect chance to escape. If he asks I'll just say you wanted to spend some time alone with your mate. It'll lead him to the wrong conclusion but it should get him off your back for a few hours."  
  
Instead of becoming the sputtering idiot he usually did he merely nodded shocking the lightly blushing Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
"C'mon Kagome." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome got up and as she was opening the door that had closed behind Inuyasha Emerald stopped her.  
  
"Remind me to get you some clothes that won't make you stand out so much. The gaurds were looking at you funny earlier." (A.N.: I don't think I need to say that Yasha's eye twitched at that comment.)  
  
"Alright." She responded and walked out the door and into the hallway where Inuyasha was waiting.  
  
He turned without saying a word to her going in the opposite direction of the throne room.  
  
Inuyasha walked toward the doors with the purple symbols on them and pushed them open to reveal three doors. The one to the left had a crown on it. The one to the right had a tiara on it. The middle one just had the weird unintelligible symbols. Inuyasha took the middle on without hesitation.  
  
It lead into a hallway with marble walls and torches lining them. At the end of the hallway there was a golden door, whose doorknob-Kagome noticed, as they got closer- seemed to be a diamond. Inuyasha opened the door and went through it; Kagome following him closing the door behind her. Inside it was pitch black and judging by how close Inuyasha was standing to her it was a very small enclosure. She heard Inuyasha shuffling around looking for something near the floor. He apparently found it because he stood up to watch the wall in front of them move forward and to the side. When sunlight flooded in Kagome saw that the walls of whatever it was they were in was made of rock. They stepped outside and Inuyasha immediately bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. The instant she was settled he took off. Kagome understood what he was doing. Ha wasn't giving her time to talk. He wasn't giving her anytime to think.  
  
'He can't keep it up forever.' She thought.  
  
She tightened her hold on Inuyasha's neck enjoying the sensations that always went up and down her spine when she flew like this.  
  
Inuyasha was fast approaching his destination. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape conversation when they got there. He silently cursed himself for bringing the bag to his old hideout.  
  
Then he began to pick up the smell of water.  
  
'Here goes' he thought as he caught sight blue.  
  
Kagome saw that he was taking her to a lake.  
  
'Please don't let it be at the bottom. Please don't let it be at the bottom.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped on the shore, his feet leaving imprints in the wet sand. He put Kagome down.  
  
"It's in an underwater cavern." He said turning to face her. "About twenty feet out the floor drops straight down the cave's there. You comin'?"  
  
Kagome looked at the lake then at Inuyasha then at the lake.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Inuyasha started going in towards the water. Kagome went after him. She was a strong swimmer so she wasn't worried about making it the 20 feet. She was worried about holding her breath during the descent.  
  
The trip out was uneventful but when the reached their destination Inuyasha saw Kagome's hesitation.  
  
"You don't have to go," He insisted.  
  
"I want to." She said and grabbed his hand underwater.  
  
He looked at her blushing slightly and cocked his head to the side the way he always did when he was confused. He looked so adorable.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her admire Inuyasha state and started talking again.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha I'm getting cold."  
  
He took a breath of air and stuck his head underwater. Kagome mimicked his actions and let him guide her into the depths of the lake. Kagome looked around in wonder at the things floating around her. It was exactly as Inuyasha described it. It was an underwater cliff. She couldn't see the bottom of the lake it was too dark. She felt a spasm of fear when she saw something large move in its depths. She was relived to find out it was only a school of fish. It was about this time that she realized she was running out of oxygen. She pulled on Inuyasha's haori and motioned that she needed oxygen. He grabbed her arm and swam faster. He saw the entrance to the cave but Kagome didn't look like she could wait that long. She was starting to see dark spots and some air slipped out of her mouth and nose as she began to lose consciousness.  
  
At that moment something came from behind them and plucked Kagome from his grasp. It swam three times as fast Inuyasha did and got Kagome to the cave entrance before Inuyasha completely realized Kagome was gone.  
  
He swam harder towards the entrance. He reached it and swam through the familiar tunnel. He reached the end and pulled his head up above the water to breathe. The place was filled with an inexplicable light but he wasn't interested in that. The only thing he saw was Kagome lying on a terrace that the water was just below the top next to her bag and two sets of blonde hair. Both of the people pertaining to the heads were treading water next to Kagome.  
  
"Is she conscious?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The two people turned around. If their appearance surprised Inuyasha he didn't show it. Their skin seemed to have a silver sort of glow. They had gray eyes and pointed features. They were an eerie sort of beautiful. The girl's golden hair fanned out floating behind her had she been standing out of the water the hair would have reached her knees. The guy was built like Inuyasha lean but muscular. His hair was short in Hojo sort of haircut.  
  
"I think she's sort of in between." The girl answered pulling herself up to sit next to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha swam over to the guy. Just as he was pulling himself out of the water he heard Kagome whisper: "Mermaid." Before she passed out.  
  
okay I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but life's been catching up with me and since my uncle is making me get off right now I'll probably have the next chapter up later today. 


End file.
